


the etymology of infrastructure

by sarken



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real News RPF
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Infrastructure Porn, Metaphors, Porn Battle VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rahm tells Rachel about infrastructure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the etymology of infrastructure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII prompt: _RPF, Rahm Emanuel/Rachel Maddow, infrastructure_.

He makes love to her like this, listening to her breathe while he whispers sweet nothings about long, smooth roads that slide over shapely hillsides, lingering before they trail downwards, dipping into valleys between. He promises her power lines that stand proud and firm, that pulse with an electricity that spreads, teasing, tickling, tingling, _thrusting_ deep into the back of beyond, making the land over sing and tremble with warmth and life.


End file.
